Warriors Mountain Territory: 1 :Fear
by Joking4Pink
Summary: A small, frail warrior, named AntNose has had visions of Starclan. They keep giving him the same dream, but the creature chasing him gets closer every time. Until it happens, all the clan's leaders get a Prophecy at the same time, Five cats shall fall, 5 will rule all. There is no explanation for what this means, until they meet an unsuspecting allie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Before we begin, this is my own clans, so yeah. there is DeerClan, the strong, brave clan but would rather stick to the shadows that fight in battle. LeafClan, the happy clan which only cares for peace. Wisperclan, Dark and mysterious clan, never shows up at All clan Meetings. CaveClan, Nocturnal clan, but very swift and strong in battle. and finally FoxCLan, sly clan which only cares for getting out of trouble quick. These clans take place in the mountains (not the same ones in warriors...) SO I hope you enjoy my prologue and welcome, to Mountain Teritorys.**_

AntNose ran with the 5 other, larger warriors. Lightning struck as the rain slick down his cream and gray pelt. he jumped and fell head firs down a small monocline. A Large Gold and blue maine coon she, helped the small tom up. AntNose dipped his head to SpiderLeg as she bounded back to her spot in the group. The patrol halted as the large leader signaled to with his mighty black tail. There, in the clearing of Deerclan territory, were two badgers.

"You sure that we can take 'um?" Said LittleStep, the crippled, blue, gray, and tan deputy she said to the leader.

"Yes because," BuckStar paused and glanced around his group of warriors. "I have my strongest warriors." AntNose slunked down even smaller than he was.

"And my smartest!" BuckStar said, Glancing at the small warrior. the group split up into equal teams. on the left was SpiderLeg, LittleStep, BirchWish (A sleek, white tom with brown paws and face, and a black tipped tail.) and CoyoteRush (A Aggressive, Bright green eyed brown tom with dusted black and gray markings{like AshFur} AntNose's brother). On the right, were BuckStar (The mighty leader of Deerclan, amber eyes Light brown tom with a black tail and ears), RatDust (yellow eyed Black tom with white ears and paws), TwilightPelt (Kind, green eyed gray she with black tabby markings), AntlerEar (Tan she with faded brown overcoat), and finally, ClamTail (black she with cold blue eyes and pure white ears, never talks)

AntNose stayed behind in a bush just in front of the clearing. he ducked down his head so only his tail shown. he signaled the other groups to move in. but just as the two groups were about to move in, another badger ran right towards the small warrior. after that, all AntNose saw, went red.


	2. Chapter 2

AntNose awoke in the Healer's den. He was covered head to paw with spider webs and moss. He looked around only to find his adopted older brother, IcedBrook , looking down at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine..." AntNose said to him, A slight smile coming from his face.

''Well, Thats good to hear.'' Said the Healer cat. IcedBrook turned and took a berry from off the make-shift shelf carved from the stone walls.

''Eat this, It calms the nerves... You seam a bit tense...'' AntNose took the berry and ate it slowly. Its awful taste made him cringe as he swallowed.

''What was that!? It tasted as bad as smelling mouse bile!'' IcedBrook chuckled.

''Not all herbs that help taste good...'' He said, whiping back around to face the small tom. IcedBrook's Snowey pelt and blue and yellow markings made you look directly at his Icey Blue eyes. AntNose got to his paws. He thought he would feel weaker, But thanks to IcedBrook, He was feeling normal.

''I'm going to the Elder's Den with the kits, Maybe they might tell a story about one of your brothers!'' AntNose said to His best friend.

''Well then, I'll be there shortly. I just have to finish aranging the herbs that PartyPaw brought me.'' AntNose singnald an okay with a nod and bounded twords the Elder's Den.


	3. Chapter 3

As AntNose reached the old fallen tree, He heard a yowl come from the camp entrance.

''I HAVE THE HERBS ICEDBROOOOOOOOOK!'' The pink she said, just before tumbling over her pastel blue paws.

''OOF! Owie my tailzie...'' She said, after picking up the herbs she dropped.

''Hi PartyPaw... Care to join me for a story at the Elder's Den...?'' AntNose offerd to the twitchy she-cat.

''SHURELEMMIEJUSTGIVETHESETOICEDBROOKANDI'LLBERIGHTOVEROKAYBYE!'' Is all he heard as she rushed into the Healer's Den. He rolled his eyes as he paded into the den. He was greated by the three elders, BlackFox, TwigBurn, and RoseWolf.

''Hello there AntNose!'' Said DoeKit, The smallest kit out of her siblings.

''Did you kill the badger!? RamKit said next.

''ThrushKit thinks badger got what he desurved...'' ThrushKit said, Looking directly at AntNose.

''Well, ya see..?'' He said, before being inturupted by BlackFox.

''The story today is PepperPoppy and the Dog Kit.'' All the kits grew quiet as andt nose sat next to DoeKit.

''PepperPoppy was lieing by the barn one day, Sunning herself on a rock.'' RoseWolf began.

''You told this one a moon ago!'' Said RamKit. Thrushkit swpied his tiny paw at his brother.

''ThrushKit don't like Interuptions...'' He said, looking back at the elders. PartyPaw burts in with her Mentor and quietly took a seat next to AntNose. She nipped his ear playfuly. He looked to her and batterd her with his paw. A yowl was suddenly heard from outside the den.

''IcedPaw...? IIIIICEEDPAW!?'' IcedBrook looked outside only to see his brother.

''Kaii?! Is that you!?'' He said, Smiling with joy to see his visitor. AntNose walked out with PartyPaw.

''AntNose? PartyPaw? This is my brother, He's a loner.''


End file.
